


All For One

by SpyPoet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyPoet/pseuds/SpyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley goes missing. Dave, Rose, and John go on a hunt to find her.<br/>Feferi Peixes goes missing. The rest of the trolls go into an uproar.</p><p>Clues hint both of the teams off that the disappearances aren't just two different things; and that they may be more screwed than they ever realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade's Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first multi-part/multi-chapter Homestuck fanfic I ever wrote. Not done with it, either.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 01:34 --

EB: jade, are you there? i finished installing the server  
EB: jade? jade, you need to answer me  
EB: jade?!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] has gone idle at 2:00 --

EB: jade, no!! jade come back!  
EB: jade? jade, please...

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

"No, no, no." John Egbert muttered to himself, staring at the screen of his Typheus browser, his brows burrowed underneath the bare level of his square rimmed glasses. "Jade, please, no..." He whispers to himself, sitting cross-legged on a bare patch of blue-tinted ground in the Land Of Wind And Shade. He frowns, his hands resting on the two red keyboards of his Crosby Serious Business Glasses, his overbite biting down on his bottom lip as he struggles with his reaction to Jades' inaction.

He looks to his side where a yellow salamander waits, flicking out its' blue tongue at nearby fireflies. "We have to help her." He whispers. "We can do it, right?" He moves his fingers back to the keyboard and pulls up Pesterchum again, this time searching for a much more familiar name on his chumroll.

He begins typing.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 03:14 --

EB: rose, rose, are you there?  
TT: If only for a little while. What is wrong, John?  
EB: i can't get a hold of jade!  
TT: Is she not supposed to be working as your player in your server disc?  
EB: she is, but she's not replying  
TT: So what would you like me to do?  
EB: if you get a hold of her, can you tell me, or tell her to pester me?  
TT: I can certainly try. Is that all?  
EB: well, yes  
TT: Very well then.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

Rose Lalonde, in the Land Of Light And Rain, pauses from where shes' leaning against a wall, her arms crossed over her Velvet Squiddleknit Dress as she disconnects from Pesterchum in her Hubtopband. Her coiffored hair is not yet out of place as she adjusts the band with a finicky, delicate hand movement. "So. We will not yet have an easy way out of this." She murmurs, looking up at the dark blue and light blue sky, right as a golden yellow rain cloud passes nearby.

"Jade Harley. We will seek and we will find. But where oh where have you gone...?"

She starts walking off, then, eyes locked on the sky above.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 04:13 --

EB: dave, dave are you there?  
EB: dave, answer me please! it's really important.  
TG: damn it john its 4 am what the hell is wrong  
EB: i'm supposed to be getting jade in except she isn't answering pesterchum  
TG: have you tried asking rose?  
EB: no, she's not answering me either  
TG: well what do you want me to do then  
EB: can you try pestering her? please??  
TG: i'll see what I can do

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

John stares at his Typheus browser as he gets off of it with Dave, looking back up into the dark blue sky, littered with gray clouds and thousands to millions of glittering fireflies that generally make it so that the dark sky is alight in hope and warmth. He reaches out, and delicately, a single firefly rests on his outstretched hand, his eyes wide.

"Jade." He murmurs, faintly. "Where there is one, there we will all be."

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering idle gardenGnostic [GG] at 4:31 --

TG: jade are you there?  
TG: jade unidle john is getting freaked  
TG: damn it

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] has disconnected --

TG: jade no!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

Dave Strider glances away from his ISHADES, glancing up at the dark black sky and then across the black, charcoal gray, and red-rimmed world around him, to the mighty gears that spew lava, to the endless clocks that make it so his land would forever be who he really is.

"Jade, if your out there, I'll be your knight. I'll find the time to find you."

"... it's all for one."


	2. Feferi's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guh. Trolls, how do I write them.

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] has started pestering twinArmageddons [TA] --

CC: Sollux, Sollux, are you t) (ere? Glub?  
TA: what2 wrong feferii, ii2 somethiing bothering you two?  
CC: I don't... I don't know, Sollux, it's so weird...  
TA: feferii, talk two me, you are 2cariing me  
CC: It ) (urts, Sollux, it ) (urts!  
TA: feferii, what hurt2?  
CC: I don't know, glub! 38(  
TA: .... what ii2 goiing on?  
CC: it ) (urts, it ) (urts in my chest, my arms, it all ) (urts  
TA: how doe2 iit hurt  
CC: It, it's throbbing, it...  
TA: 'iit'?  
CC: Me! Me! O) ( glub, make it stop!  
TA: iit'2 not the great glub iis iit  
CC: No, it's not, I wouldn't be so koi about t) (at!  
TA: oh, glub  
CC: 3 ) (a) (a) (a! That was a good one!  
TA: iit wa2, wa2 it?  
CC: are you feeliing any better  
CC: A little bi-- oh... oh ... oh glub!!  
TA: feferii? feferii are you there?

\-- cuttlefishculler [CC] has gone idle --

TA: oh no  
TA: feferii answer me, please  
TA: please...? glub

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] has disconnected --

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has started trolling twinArmageddons [TA] --

TA: karkat  
CG: WHERE THE HELL IS FEFERI.  
TA: ii don't know, we were talkiing then she went iidle and diisconnected  
CG: ... OH NO  
TA: what iis it  
CG: THOSE STUPID HUMAN KIDS REPORTED ONE OF THEIR OWN MISSING  
TA: ... whiich one  
CG: ... JADE  
TA: ...  
CG: OH SHIT.  
TA: oh shiit

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] --


	3. Karkat Gets Mad: But That's Normal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi-person Memo. Anger. Answers. Revelations. Fear.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited tentacleTherapist [TT] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited ectoBiologist [EB] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited turntechGodhead [TG] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited apocalypseArisen [AA] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited adiosToreador [AT] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited twinArmageddons [TA] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited arsenicCatnip [AC] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited grimAuxiliatrix [GA] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited gallowsCalibrator [GC] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited arachnidsGrip [AG] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited centaursTesticle [CT]to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited terminallyCapricious [TC] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has invited caligulasAquarium [CA] to join memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --

CG: SO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, EGBERT  
EB: that's what I've been trying to tell you, karkat! we were talking, and she went idle, then disconnected!  
TG: don't yell at him dude hes trying to help  
CG: I WILL YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT TOO, ASSHOLE  
TT: What is going on? Do we have to spend time on this nonsense?  
AA: it is und0ubtably s0 that we must  
TA: thats not helpiing the siituation though  
AC: :33 *ac wriggles her tail and declares that we all must go looking for them!  
CT: D--> Absolutely not, Nepeta.  
AC: :33 *ac whines and pouts  
TC: whAt iS aLl up In thIs moTherFuckIng PlaCe  
GC: H3H3H3H3  
AT: uHHHH, TEREZI, SHOULD YOU BE LAUGHING LIKE THAT  
AG: Whateveeeeeeeer are you talking about, Tavros?  
GA: I Unfortunately Have To Agree With TT Here, This Is Not At All Helpful To Our Situation  
CA: wwhatevver, just get fef back  
CG: WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FESTERING GRUBNOOKS UP  
TT: ... Yes, Karkat?  
CG: UGH, JUST LET ME TALK HERE  
TG: yeah whatever  
AC: :33 *ac wriggles her tail impatiently, purring  
EB: ...  
TT: ... Karkat?  
CG: OKAY, FINE, I GET THE POINT, MAYBE SOLLUX OR EGBERT SHOULD TAKE THIS ONE SINCE EV-I-DENT-LY NO ONE CARES FOR A GOOD LEADER TO TAKE THEIR TIME AND ACTUALLY SHARE ALL OF THE DETAILS. EGBERT?  
EB: okay, look, you don't have to be sarcastic, that is so Roses thing  
TT: John!  
AA: and s0 it begins  
TC: sO whAt bEgiNs  
CT: D--> I believe Aradia is referring to the argument, Gamzee.  
TC: Oh, wEll ThaT is JuSt FucKed uP  
TA: ii don't know about that  
CA: what the fuck do you know, you are the last one fef talked too!  
TA: don't yell at me, she's the one that contacted me!  
CA: yes, see? I told her not to consort with you nasty lowbloods!  
CG: HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK  
TA: oh great  
CA: MAKE ME YOU GLUBBING GRAY TRAITOR  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned caligulasAquarium [CA] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
TA: good job, karkat  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned twinArmageddons [TA] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
AT: uHHH, KARKAT, iSN'T THAT SORT OF NOT HELPFUL  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned adiosToreador [AT] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
AG: Heeeeeeeey! That wasn't right!  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned arachnidsGrip [AG] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
CG: NEITHER WAS THAT, BUT DO I GIVE A FUCK? NO. ANYONE ELSE?  
CT: D--> Nepeta, disconnect now. We will not consort with these low-bloods.  
AC: :33 *ac whines and protests that she wants to stay and play!  
CT: D--> Now, Nepeta.  
AC: :33 *ac protests!  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned arsenicCatnip [AC] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned centaursTesticle [CT]from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
CG: ANYONE ELSE?  
TT: Yes please.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned tentacleTherapist [TT] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
EB: now you did it, we're screwed  
AA: n0t really  
AA: it will all become clear, just wait  
GC: H3H3H3, 1S 1T 4LW4YS W41T1NG  
AA: s0 it is  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned gallowsCalibrator [GC] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned apocalypseArisen [AA] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
CG: OKAY, THAT IS FUCKING IT, I AM THE ONLY ONE TALKING FROM NOW ON, IF ANYONE ELSE TALKS, THEY ARE GETTING BANNED  
TC: whOa, wHy iS tHat MotHerFuckEr  
TG: thank god  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned terminallyCapricious [TC] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned turntechGodhead [TG] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
CG: OKAY, DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY MORE STUPID GRUBMITE QUESTIONS  
GA: I Do Have One  
GA: What Do We Do Now?  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned grimAuxiliatrix [GA] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
CG: I WILL TELL YOU LATER  
CG: OKAY, SO EGBERT, GRAB DAVE AND ROSE, AND HEAD STRAIGHT OUT FOR HER LAND  
CG: YOU DID GET HER INTO THE MEDIUM DIDN'T YOU  
EB: ... uhhhh, not really  
CG: ... GOOD JOB, STUPID FUCK UP  
CG: I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned ectoBiologist [EB] from responding to memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has closed memo on board TEAM WE'RE ALL FUCKING SCREWED --


End file.
